


A Friend In Need

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magical!Ianto, old fic, post 'End of Days', post Epilogue!Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Things are different now, I know. We're different now, but when I needed peace, I thought of you first.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Друг познается в беде](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084002) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



> Written for treacle_tartlet for her lover100 prompt: hot, Ianto/Neville and a mutual fondness for greenhouses. I'm popping my Neville cherry here!

Pairings/Characters: Ianto Jones/Neville Longbottom, Ianto/Jack (mention), Ianto/Lisa (mention)  
Beta: dogsunderfoot and pandemon_ium. Thank you, lovelies!  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

'It's here somewhere... ah ha!' Professor Neville Longbottom yanked his hand out of the rich, dark soil and cheerfully shook the dirt off a bottle of Firewhiskey. 'For emergencies,' he explained to an amused Ianto Jones who, with the tentative wand movement of one who was remembering what used to be rote, turned two stones into goblets.

'Not bad for someone who hasn't used their wand in years,' Neville said with an approving nod. He poured the whiskey into the Transfigured goblets then warned Ianto, 'take small sips at first. It's been a while...'

Ianto had gulped down a large mouthful then promptly coughed it back up. Neville chuckled and rubbed his back soothingly. 'I tried to warn you,' he said before plonking himself on a low stool. He leaned back against the wall of the greenhouse, breathing in the cloying scent of damp soil and dragon dung fertilizer that overpowered the lightly-perfumed herbs and flowers. Ianto pulled up a second stool and sat down beside him, drinking more sedately from the cup.

'So what happened to you after the war, Ianto Jones?' Neville asked, swirling his drink a little before taking a sip. 'I looked for you once the Battle was over...'

Ianto frowned down into his drink then sighed. 'I ran,' he said simply. 'I was scared. I'd lost my mother, I may as well have lost my father for all the use he was after Mam died, Rhiannon – my sister, you remember her?'

Neville nodded, and Ianto continued. 'Rhi didn't want anything to do with magic after Mam was killed, refused to allow me to return to Hogwarts to help with the clean up. I lived with her for a year or so until Tad died then I left. Went to London. Got a job, found a girl I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with...'

Neville eyed him closely, saddened by the weary sorrow in his friend's eyes. 'What happened?'

Ianto shrugged, his jaw tight. 'I lost it all. I tried to help her but only made things worse – God, so much worse. She died.'

Neville reached out and grasped Ianto's hand. It still felt familiar as it settled in his own, their fingers instinctively lacing together, fitting as well as they had so many years earlier when two boys – neither entirely comfortable amongst their peers – had searched for and found some comfort in a like soul. 'I'm sorry, Ianto,' he whispered, and Ianto squeezed his hand in thanks.

'I thought I'd found someone else,' Ianto said quietly. 'I thought that, maybe, we could have something, but... he left. With another man, someone he's been waiting on for a long time. Someone I can't possibly compete with.'

Neville, bolstered by his intrinsically Gryffindor desire to help as well as the generous helping of Firewhiskey, reached out and stroked the backs of his knuckles over Ianto's cheek. 'He's a fool then,' he said gently, tucking his curled fingers under Ianto's chin and urging his face up. He smiled when Ianto met his eye, ignoring the frisson of heat that streaked through him. 'A complete and utter fool.'

Ianto inhaled a shaky breath. 'This afternoon, I held my wand for the first time in years, and I closed my eyes and wished to be somewhere where I could find some peace, wished for someone that wouldn't have any expectations of me, who wouldn't want me to be anyone else but me...' He smiled a raw, naked smile that made Neville's heart stutter. 'And when I opened my eyes, I was here. Outside the Hogwart's gates. And then I saw you.'

The air was suddenly thick and hot in Neville's lungs, and he swallowed hard. 'I loved you back then, Ianto,' he said quietly. 'And you broke my heart.'

Ianto bit his lip, his eyes glittering. 'I broke mine too,' he whispered. He lifted a hand and cupped Neville's face. 'Things are different now, I know. We're different now, but when I needed peace, I thought of you first. I needed to be with you tonight, Nev.'

'You aren't staying, though,' Neville said, trying not to lean into Ianto's touch and failing. 'You're only here for tonight.'

'Yes,' Ianto said, voice hushed as his eyes searched Neville's face. 'I'm sorry, but my friends need me back in Cardiff. I can't stay.'

Neville's breath caught in his chest at the thought of losing Ianto again so soon, but they had their own, very different lives now. They weren't the two odd misfits who had found solace in each other anymore.

But that didn't mean they couldn't have just one more night.

He nodded his permission then Ianto's lips were on his. With a groan, Neville gave in, sliding his hand around to Ianto's nape and pulled him into a needy kiss that had been over five years in the making. Their tongues plunged urgently into each others' mouths as they reacquainted themselves with the taste, the feel of the other. Ianto moaned as Neville's tongue slid over the roof of his mouth and, with a move more graceful than he'd been able to pull off last time they did this, he swung his leg over Neville's, seating himself in his lap.

The kiss turned sloppy as their hands wandered, shoving aside robes and shirts to get to the skin beneath. Neville grunted as his fingers fumbled over Ianto's buttons then he groped for his wand. With a quick incantation, they were both naked, and Ianto was staring at him with shocked delight. 'God, I'd forgotten how handy magic was,' he breathed, rubbing his palms down Neville's chest and stomach before curving them around his cock. 'I'd forgotten how fucking gorgeous your cock is, as well.'

Neville's hips canted up into Ianto's touch, and he moaned wantonly as Ianto's free hand cupped his balls. 'Fuck me,' Ianto whispered, biting bruises into Neville's throat then soothing them with lashes of his soft tongue. 'Now.'

'Merlin, fuck,' Neville swore before he cast far-too-rusty preparation and lubrication spells. Ianto hissed then laughed – low and dirty – as he used his legs to lever himself off Neville's lap.

'So. Fucking. Handy,' he murmured as he sank down on Neville's cock. Neville grit his teeth as his girth spread Ianto wide, as his length was embraced by that clenching heat, and oh, fuck, he'd missed this, missed being with men, missed the way two men could fit together. He gripped Ianto's hips as the other man began to move, riding Neville hard and fast as he fisted his own dick. Ianto's head was thrown back, his features contorted with pleasure, and Neville had just seconds to wonder if perhaps it wasn't just this man he'd missed before his mind whited out with the force of the orgasm that ripped through him. For a moment, he was embarrassed by the haste with which he'd come, but then Ianto cried out his name, his arse clamping tight around Neville's spent cock as stripes of ejaculate painted his chest.

Ianto slumped against him, both of them panting with exertion. A soft kiss was pressed to his collarbone then Ianto glanced up at him and smirked. Neville couldn't help but grin back at him, both of them chuckling as Neville searched for his discarded wand to clean them up.

'At least we weren't caught this time,' Ianto said, gasping a little as the Cleansing spell washed over his skin.

'Perks of shagging a professor,' Neville said solemnly. 'No one thinks to check if we're breaking the rules or not.'

'Really?' Ianto asked, rocking his hips a little. Neville bit his lip to stop the guttural groan that threatened to escape. 'Always wanted to fuck a professor.'

'Technically, I fucked you,' Neville said with a sly smile.

'Well,' said Ianto, his deep, desire-rough voice sending a delicious shiver cascading through Neville. 'The night is still young.'

Then Ianto leaned in and kissed him, and words became superfluous.

fin.


End file.
